callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle
The Browning Automatic Rifle, or the "B.A.R.", was an American Support weapon used during World War I, World War II, the Korean War and the Vietnam War. History The B.A.R. (Browning Automatic Rifle) was first issued in February 1918, designed by John M. Browning and manufactured by Browning, Colt, Winchester repeating arms Co., and Marlin-Rockwell Co. This automatic weapon, which fired from a closed bolt making the weapon much more reliable in poor operating conditions allowed the individual soldier to lay down a tremendous amount of fire, provided a clear advantage in the trench warfare of World War I, and with this weapon came a tremendous amount of responsibility for its user and required specialized training to use. However, it was introduced too late to see much action. The weapon saw use between the World Wars by American gangsters who obtained these weapons from surplus, or stole them from armories and the police. The infamous Clyde Barrow, of Bonnie & Clyde, was known to use a modified version of the B.A.R. The B.A.R. was used widely during World War II and the Korean War by American forces and even saw some action during the Vietnam War. It is still regarded as one of the best weapons ever made,and will be around for many more generations to come. Although officially retired from U.S service in 1957, it is still in full use by dozens of smaller nations across the world. The B.A.R. during World War II was issued as a squad support weapon, designed to provide suppressing fire while the assaulting teams flank the enemy, though manuals of arms of the time called for each squad to be issued one B.A.R., infantry would try to acquire an additional B.A.R. for increased firepower. The weapon fires the 30-06 caliber cartridge (the same round as the Springfield 1903 rifles, M1 Garand, Browning .30 cal machine gun and the Johnson LMG.) loaded in twenty-round magazines. It fulfilled the role of a S.A.W. (Squad Automatic Weapon) and is very effective at providing suppressing fire for squad tactics. It was generally issued with a folding bipod but soldiers in the field usually discarded them to save weight. Soldiers would sometimes call it the "Big Ass Rifle". Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The B.A.R. is a mammoth weapon that uses 20-round magazines. It has good accuracy and great power (it can kill an enemy with two to three torso shots or one headshot). It's recoil is manageable, and burst firing can easily negate any effects of recoil. It's good at any range. In close quarters, it can shred even SMG users. For medium and long range, burst firing is the way to go. If you feel that it fires too fast, you can make it fire slower by hitting the M key. It's only downside is its small magazine, so be prepared to reload often and/or find a few teammates to cover you while you reload. Its iron sights may seem like there's a trick behind it, but it's very simple. Simply put the top of the point to what you want to hit, and fire. Image:bar_1.png| Image:bariron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 Exactly the same as the one in Call of Duty 1, but a ring has been placed around the front sight, making it easier to get a bead on your target when you're aiming. It also lacks the ability to make it fire slower. Image:bar_2.png| Image:bariron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War This is the second machine gun you receive in Call of Duty: World at War. It hits hard, but unfortunately it has an extremely low fire rate, rather high recoil, and a small magazine of 20 bullets. With Stopping Power, it can usually kill in 2 hits at medium or close range. Without, it usually takes 3 hits at any range. It can also be fitted with a bipod that, when mounted, increases its accuracy and completely eliminates recoil. The general strategy is to burst fire or fire single, quick shots. Fully automatic usually ends up with a lot of missed shots. One is better off using the B.A.R's fully automatic capability at close ranges, where accuracy is not an issue. The movement speed and hip accuracy of the B.A.R are equivalent to those of a rifle. Image:bar_5.png| Image:bariron_5.png|Ironsight Trivia *The B.A.R. was nicknamed the Big Ass Rifle by U.S. soldiers. *In Call of Duty 3, the reloads for the B.A.R. are backwards. *Poland used a variant of the B.A.R called the wz. 1928 chambered for the 7.92 Mauser cartridge, after the 1940 invasion of Poland, some of these guns where captured and used by the German army untill the end of the war. Video Call of Duty World at War B.A.R gameplay 400px|left Category:Weapons Category:Support Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons